British Brotherhood
The British Brotherhood, also known as the Russian Brotherhood, or Russi-Brit Brotherhood. The British Brotherhood was the first Assassin brotherhood the Galactic Republic and Jedi Order encountered since the Russian Headqaurters commanded the British Brotherhood to aid the Goverment Movements in Great Britian more than ever. The British Brotherhood was allied with the American Brotherhood at one point before being forced into service to the Grand-Alliance and Neo-Nazi. ''Brotherhood Differance's ﻿The Differance's between the British Brotherhood and the American Brotherhood was mainly due to the American War of Independence, which resulted in the Second formation of the Assassin Order, unlike the British Brotherhood, the American Brotherhood obeys orders directly from the American Goverment and is linked into the Modern Era's Splinter Cell Program with Third Echelon, the American Brotherhood aids in the training of Splinter Cell Agent's. The British Brotherhood has always remained loyal to the original ideals of the Hashshashin itself from Pre-History Year's, the British Brotherhood is therefore not independent like the American Brotherhood, as a result their are major differance's with Ranking and Leadership. Weapon's and Equipment ﻿The Weapon's and Equipment used by the British Brotherhood are mostly based on its Orginal Couter-Part from the Early Periods but with Assassult Rifle's and hand Guns intergrated into the Weapon Armoury's of the Assassin Headqaurters in Russia's Capitol. The Main Weapon used by the British Brotherhood is its most famous weapon from its past known as the Hidden-Blade . The Hidden-Blade was eventually upgraded in the 15th Century due to Altair Ibn'La Ahad's codex which was discovered by Ezio Auditore Da Firenze, when presented to Leonardo Da'Vinci, Ezio was given two Upgrade's such as a Metal Bracer that protect's the forearm as well as increase's the stealthness of the Hidden-Blade since in 1476 the Metal Bracer was believed to be a type of piece of armour worn by Civilians. The Second upgraded was the use of a Poison Needle. Eventually Ezio Auditore discovered another Codex which had infomation on how to again improve the Hidden Blade, this was the first ever fire-arm in Europe, it was added to the Hidden Blade in 1483, eventually during the 1500's after Monteriggion fell to the Templar's, Ezio travelled to Rome, where Leonardo presented a new Upgrade which involved a Poison Dart Launcher from the Hidden Blade to allow Poison to be shot stealthly at a target to avoid getting close. The Second Main Weapon in the British Brotherhood's Armoury was the use of Katana's, but shorter versions to remain stealthy since the 21st Century was more of gun's the Assassin's needed to adapt its old ways to increase stealth and its sword fighting, the Assassin's also began using Shuriken more than Throwing Knives this was only brought in after the American War of Independence after the Second Assassin Brotherhood was formed in America. The Third Main Weapon also kept was the Combat Knife, a weapon the Assassin's have always kept incase thier sword is ever removed from them, but the second reason is for interrogation or making strong threats if ever discovered. With the recent devolpments with Guns, the Assassin's where forced to begin adding Assassult Rifle's and Hand-Guns to their weaponary, but they always are out-fitted with a supressor to ensure they are always undetected. Clothing and Armour ﻿Due to remaining to the old ways, the British Brotherhood was known to keep its older Robes Styles, and only rare occasions was there an Assassin from the British Brotherhood who wouldn't wear the Troditional Robes of the Assassin's, the Armour was also kept as well, however the Armour also consisted of Under-Garments designed to protect one from Bullets incase the Assassin was ever discovered. The Troditional Robes may only be changed in styles or into Civilians or other Clothing when an Assassin became a Master Assassin, but all Assassin had to wear the Troditional Robes when entering the Headqaurters of the Assassin's in Russia. The Grand-Master Robe's where designed in in Black. Designed the same, however the Master Robes where White, but could be altered in Colour but not granted to be in Black since Black Represented the Grand-Master Robes, also like the Grand-Master Robes, the Master Robes had a cape. The Other styles of the Assassin's Robes for Assassin Adept's involve shorter designs to attain the Florentine Noble Style from the 1400's to 1500's, these Clothing Styles where introduced by Giovanni Auditore and passed down to Ezio, again with a cape slung over the shoulder of the wearer. The Apprentice Styles eventually differ from Master Assassin and Assassin Adept Robes, these Styles are not to have their colours changed nor do they have a cape slung over the shoulder however the Male and Female veriations are differant, since the male Apprentice's are given a scarf to cover their face, while females do not always have the Scarf around their face. These clothing's ensure their differance from the American Brotherhood, also the British Brotherhood do not allow themselves to teach outsiders such as the American Brotherhood has done by teaching Third Echelon. This ensure's major differance to the Second Brotherhood. 'Other Style's''' On occasion some Assassin's who achieve the rank of Master have been known to alter from the Robes of the Troditional Set, to an older variation which where used during the Medievil Era, clothing as such that was worn by Altair's Assassin's. Category:Factions